Three Mouths, Four Digidestined
by Darce'Davis
Summary: A semi-serious take on what could've followed episode 8 of 02, when the Digimon Emperor forced Davis to choose between his friends. Why would TK be upset at Davis's choice to sacrifice himself for the team? What would TK have done? TK/Davis, boy x boy
1. Davis's Perspective

***Author Note**: I know some character might be OOC and that I need more details and what not. I'm trying to get inspired again and have just started rewatching the Digimon series. When I'm looking for inspiration, I often look for hints of romance in the episodes. This fic was inspired from episode 8 from season 2. Please review and be as critical as you like. I'm trying to become a better writer, and your feedback helps. Thanks!*

Davis's Perspective

"I wanted to start getting more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind!" He ranted through jagged breaths.

"I'm more worried about our friends right now!" I yelled at him, ignoring his sarcasm as I felt my heart sink heavier in my chest.

"We're coming!" Veemon called ahead, following the direction of the emperor's voice. We struggled against the sands that tried to constrict our ankles, racing through the dust as we made it to the top of another mound. I looked across the terrace, my eyes locking with his figure immediately. He stood on higher ground, a tall dark spire shadowing like a mirage a few feet from his form. The sun beat down on us as I stopped running, facing the emperor and standing as confident as I could muster.

"You're gonna get it!" All he did was cackle in laughter at my weak attempt of a threat.

"I am so scared…" He mocked, as I felt my frustration spread to my fists. Oh, how I had wanted to rid him of that smug expression.

"Let my friends go! What have you done with them?" The question escaped from my lips. Where were they? I wanted to look around, but I refused to move my gaze from the emperor. I was sure there was another trap he was just waiting for me to fall into, and since I was on my own, besides Veemon who stood loyally by my side, I couldn't act on impulse. No one was there to fix my mistakes. If I screwed up, we could all be done for.

"Take a look." The Digimon Emperor spoke. Stupidly, I obliged, and I couldn't will myself to turn back. There were eight figures, dangling from a bridge of sand. They were hoisted by rope, each digidestined next to their respective partners.

"Your friends are at my mercy," He called, "and so it would appear, are you." Somewhere hidden in his stoic voice was a hint of amusement. He was enjoying this… _Sick bastard_. I stared at my friends. I couldn't move. The fall was too high to be safe. I felt so useless, like there was nothing I could do. At that moment, his words haunted me. My friends were at his mercy, thus so was I. This was true.

"Davis", of course Kari was the first to speak. "Save yourself!" She told me.

Next was TK. "Run! You can still escape!" But could I?

Then Cody. "Don't take your eyes of the emperor!" He always was one to strategize.

Yolei. "What are you waiting for? Save me!" She cried. I flinched.

"Don't worry! I'll think of something!" I assured them, instinctively charging towards them a mere couple steps before he began to taunt me once again.

"Think fast." He slithered. "Your timing is running short…" My jaw dropped as he finished. "Time's up."

"Oh no." It wanted it to come out as a whisper, but I think everyone was able to hear. My insecurity only got greater as I heard the emperor's smirk.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" He ordered. Instantly, the ground began to shake, clumps of stone and dirt flying up from the ground that was concealing the digimon.

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny." Veemon shrugged, always trying to cheer me up. He didn't make any more comments after that, though… not when Deltamon finally barged through the rock. He looked like a dragon. He had a large mouth with scales of blue, white around his stomach and nose. He had a metal head for one hand, and skull for the other. Wrapped tightly around his waist was the dark ring.

"What luck you all stopped by?" _He was such a sadist._ "See, it's Deltamon's dinner time, and I think eating all of you will make a well balanced meal." He said over my friends' screams of terror. Then he turned to me, "Don't you?"

"I'll never let you get away with this!" I called to him. I don't know who I was trying to kid. I was shaking so much with fear. He easily shot me down again.

"It appears you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it." I was taken aback by his change in tactics.

"You heard me pathetic loser," He continued, "on your knees and beg. 'Please master, spare my friends'."

I don't know why a simple request seemed so hard to fulfill. Was it because I didn't want to bow down to the emperor, or was it because I was in a state of shock? There was so much at stake, yet I was hesitating. I felt my knees give out, and I landed on the ground with a thud. With a deep breath, I succumbed.

"Don't Davis." Veemon pleaded, but I didn't listen.

"Please master, spare my friends." I looked up into his eyes, my confidence returning from my position of defeat.

"Please master, spare my worthless friends," he added. I glared at him before catching myself, throwing my head down towards the ground as I lowered my head yet again.

"Please master, spare my worthless friends." I repeated, mimicking his monotone without realizing.

"That's excellent!" I could hear his smile. "Now Veemon," _Oh no_… "Restrain him, I command you!" He ordered.

"Never!" Veemon argued, trying to quiet his growls. I smiled against the ground. Veemon was such a strong spirit. He was so defiant. Whatever happens now, he'd surely survive.

"It's okay Veemon. Do what he says." I reassured him.

"Davis?" He questioned me once more.

"Do it for the others." I ushered. "If it will save our friends, obey the emperor." The last thing I heard was his whimpering, before I felt his paw softly rest on my head. I thought it was the end, but then it was over. The pressure from Veemon's foot disappeared, and I snapped my head up to see the emperor throw his back in laughter.

"To see you squirm is so delicious." He licked his lips. _What a creep. _"You're so entertaining. Maybe I should take pity on you." He stated.

"Yeah?" My mouth hung open again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"As you can see, Deltamon only has three mouths, but there are four children." I bit my lip. I knew where this was going. "Therefore," I held my breath, "You may have one." He offered. "Sadly I cannot spare them all. Choose which one will be spared!" His mediocre smile was back, all traces of empathy gone.

"I have to choose? I can't do it! How do I choose one over the other?" I asked, mostly to Veemon. He didn't seem any more positive than I was. Sweat was dripping down his face, his blue ears fallen and the yellow 'V' above his eyes scrunched into a disfigured shape. His rusty brown eyes were magnified as he held the same open mouth expression as I did. I should have been expecting yet another catch. The Digimon Emperor held up an hourglass, containing the sand like which we were kneeled on.

"This must be done delicately." He informed me. "…delicately. You have until the sands run out to choose… and it isn't long, pretty boy." I could hear my teeth chitter against one another, sweat running down the side of my cheek as if I had a fever. I couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this.

"Don't worry about me, save one of the others" Kari yelled. She was good at hiding it, but Gatomon who was tied next to her looked miserable.

"Get out of here, Davis. Go ahead, save yourself." I knew I didn't have time to dwell on it right now, but why would TK care if I made it out alive. He kept pressuring me into running. TK never ran from a fight, and he knows that I haven't either. Why would he pressure me now, when I already feel the weight of so many lives on my shoulders?

"Oh, sure. Make me look bad!" Yolei's drama brought me back to reality. "Fine then, don't save me." She's so absent-minded, just like my sister.

"Whatever you decide to do, Davis, we trust you, so think of something!" Cody pleaded. I made a mental note to not pick on Cody any more. So, he may be small, but he's definitely the wisest of the group. I looked at Cody as I struggled to find the words.

"I just don't know what to do." I admitted. "The sands are running out. How am I supposed to choose only one of my friends, and sacrifice all the rest?"

"Like the sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives."

"I just… I… I can't do it!" I felt a tear itch the corner of my eye.

"Will you throw all their lives away? Is that what you call friendship?" He asked me, holding the hourglass a little higher in the sky. At this point, I honestly didn't know what I would call friendship. I wish I could just run away from this scenario altogether, but the consequence would be too grave.

"They're all my friends!" I looked at each one of them. Kari and Gotomon, TK and Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon, and Yolei and Hawkmon. They all looked so fragile. This was my fault. I couldn't control myself as I screamed. It was too overwhelming for me. A day ago I thought I could handle anything, but obviously I didn't take this into account. The Digimon Emperor didn't show me any mercy. Not really.

"And now digidestined, time's up. It's time to say goodbye." Their screams mixed with the humidity in the air as three large mouths lined themselves up down the buffet line.

"Wait!" When I saw the teeth, something took over me. I don't know if it was bravery or stupidity. "Take me instead of the others!" I begged. His smile faded into a smirk. This is what he had wanted all along.

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? Alright then, Deltamon!"

"Look out, Davis!" I heard TK yell.

"Davis, if you've been holding back and planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell surprise." Veemon shook. What did I get him into? I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. First I thought it was because of fear, but then I realized it was because I knew it was what I needed to do to save my friends. If I ran, they'd die. Deltamon took another heavy step towards me, his foot cutting further into the sand than of his other footsteps. He lost his balance a bit, sand and dust kicked up into still tornado, and I was blinded, my vision a full beige as I heard a voice in the distance.

"Surprise. It's not even my birthday!"

"It's Digmon!" I cheered to Veemon who was still struggling to see.

"INCOMING!" I heard them yell. Above us came Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Halsemon, splitting clouds of dust apart as they flew. Then I relaxed as my confusion faded, hearing TK's voice as he approached. All the others were winded and out of breath, but his voice was strong.

"It's an illusion! We're alright!"


	2. TK's Perspective

TK's Perspective

"I can't believe I fell for that." Davis started, interrupting the silence we had all kept.

"It's such a cruel thing for someone to do." Cody whispered, reflection of the campfire displayed in his hazel eyes. I looked to Kari, but she stayed quiet, playing with Gatomon's ring.

"Who would you have picked?" Yolei asked, food flying out of her mouth as she spoke. She sounded so carefree, but she's probably the most selfish of the group. If Davis was to say anyone other than her, I'm sure she'd throw a tantrum. I looked to Davis awaiting his answer, but he was already staring at me. We locked eyes for a moment before we both turned away.

"I couldn't do it." He admitted.

"What happened then?" Kari muttered, setting her hands back in her lap as she looked up.

"I told him to take me instead."

I couldn't help myself. The question was so persistent as it circled the inside of my head. "Why didn't you run?" I asked him.

He looked at me through widened eyes, his eyebrow raised an inch. "I guess those Bakemon really know their stuff. That's exactly what fake TK was telling me to do."

"And why didn't you listen?" I pushed.

"When do I ever listen to you?" _He has a point._ "…and besides, you guys needed a hero." He forced a laugh before turning back to the others who all laughed slightly as well.

"You're such an idiot." I told him, before getting up, dusting myself off and walking away from the group.

"TK, where are you going?" I heard Kari call, but I ignored her.

"We should probably go home soon," Cody tried, but I continued to pace as their voices got smaller and smaller.

I walked through the forested area, hugging my arms to my chest as the wind blew past the trees.

"You know, if you're cold, we could go back to the campfire!" It was a bubbly voice. I didn't even know Patamon had followed me. "I bet Yolei has marshmallows!" He continued.

"Go, enjoy them." I told him. He flapped his wings a bit violently before returning to normal. He didn't say another word.

"Patamon, go…" A flap of his wings. "Really, I'll be fine." He still refused.

"I bet Yolei has chocolate and graham crackers, too. We all know how much you like s'mores." It was Davis. Suddenly, I didn't want Patamon to leave. I felt him take a seat upon my hat and a part of me wanted to reach up and grab him, hold him tight, and keep him from flying away, but my mouth betrayed me.

"Patamon, go. I'll be back soon. I won't leave without saying goodbye." I assured him.

"Promise?" He squeaked.

"I promise." Just like that, he vanished, flying back to the camp at such speed he knocked my hat right off. I bent to pick it up but Davis's hand was on it already. I had enough time in warning, but I still let my hand cover his, quickly pulling it away to make it seem less obvious.

"Why am I stupid?" He asked me, picking up my hat and pretending to lay it on his head, modeling it towards the trees. I wasn't expecting his company, nonetheless his question.

"It's nothing." I told him, reaching for my hat. He held it away from me, asking again for a reason.

"I don't want to fight with you, Davis, just give it back." I tried.

"This isn't about the hat, and you know it! But fine, if this will get you to listen to me," He shoved the hat into my face placing his hands on his hips in an accusatory manner. "Now, answer my question. What makes you think I'm stupid?"

"Besides quizzes, test scores, and the general public...?" I really didn't know why I was being so mean to him. I don't think he did either. He looked hurt for a moment before reaching over and grabbing my jacket in both of his hands, clutching the material tight as he brought my face closer to his.

"Watch it, TK." He said through gritted teeth.

"TK?" I swear he looked about ready to punch me. He loosened his grip though, faking a laugh as he made fun of himself for my benefit.

"Yeah, I remembered how to spell it this time, you got a problem? Am I not stupid enough for you anymore?" His aggressiveness was back, his short raspy breaths warming my cheeks. I felt another warmth along my cheeks, sure they were beginning to turn red. I didn't want him to notice, so I took my hands and shoved him off of me.

"Do you really want to know why I called you stupid?" I asked him, stalling so I had time to regain my composure. He just shook his head yes. "Do you honestly think the Digimon Emperor would've let you sacrifice yourself for us?" Davis looked caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Say, Deltamon used you as a snack." I stopped then. I didn't like the image that my mind had conjured.

"Okay…" Davis stuttered, showing me that he too had acknowledged the seriousness behind my words.

"What do you think would've happened to all of us after he was done with you?" Davis immediately started stuttering nothings as he tried to think of something logical to counter with. "Exactly." I said in triumph, turning as I began my walk back to the camp. Cody was right, as always. It was getting late.

"Wait a minute, TK." Twice in a row. I couldn't help but smile. At least he knew who I was now, even if it wasn't in good relation. I turned back around to face him again. He was looking at the ground, lightly trembling.

"You cold?" I asked him. He harshly shook his head no as the trembling continued. "You're so stubborn."

"I'm not cold! Just listen to me!" He yelled. His hands were back on me, his fingers fisted through the fabric of my wrinkled coat. "What was I supposed to do?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Run!" I yelled in frustration. _Why wasn't it sinking in?_

"What would running do, though? Ugh, you're so irritating." I felt his fist release its hold before slamming into my shoulder hard. Then he gripped my sleeves again. "I don't understand this, what would you've gained if I ran?"

"You're so stupid." I uttered, before another fist reconnected with my shoulder. "It's not something I would've gained, it's something I wouldn't have lost. I don't care what happens to me as long as my friends are safe." I spoke the truth and I could tell he also knew I was being sincere.

"You still don't make sense, though" he declared, rubbing his head as to remind him of the fact. "If I was to die, then you and the others at least had the possibility of being saved. Why won't you settle for that hypothetical situation?"

"Because it's completely unrealistic, Davis! Can't you see that?" I shouted in his face, watching as he sighed, letting go of me as he took a few steps back. His gaze was to the floor as he asked.

"What would you have done?" I knew what he was trying to do, and I refused to be manipulated that easily.

"I would've run."

"Really?" He looked up at me in surprise. _Of course not, I would've sacrificed everything and saved you._

"Yes. I would've run." I repeated myself. He looked into my eyes, blinking not once. I swallowed a lump in my throat as the staring match continued. I tried to back away from his gaze, but I was already pressed against a tree. He had me trapped. I felt my breath hitch as I tried to keep it in. He took a couple steps closer to me, his face inches from mine. With a deep breath, he opened his mouth.

"You would've saved yourself?" He challenged.

It was an understatement to say I was scared. He looked murderous right now, as though he was trying to pick apart my lie. The truth was dangerous in this situation. If I wasn't careful, I could lose all my friends in this very moment. I didn't trust myself, I usually don't. Today had been a pretty good day considering, but I didn't have faith in my words. I meekly shook my head in agreement as his mouth came even closer to mine. _Oh god. _His nose gently touched the tip of mine, his gloved hands toying with my palm. He opened his mouth as I did the same, his breath mixing with mine. I shut my eyes, anxious for what was to come. Moments later, I opened my eyes again, watching as he walked away. I followed wordlessly, trying to avoid tripping as the forest floor became more of a shadow, hiding cracked rocks and fallen branches. I wanted him so desperately to turn around and talk to me, to explain to me what just happened, rather what didn't. Once the others were back in sight, I knew his plan. He was going to act like nothing happened at all. I felt tears sting my eyes although I'm not sure why.

"What the hell was that about" I called forward. Davis stopped walking, turning to me while looking over his shoulder, approaching me once again. He spoke lowly, as to avoid being heard.

"It was my mistake. I shouldn't have gotten in your face like that. I apologize." I felt my stomach churn. That's so not like Davis. Something was definitely wrong. He turned away from me again, picking up his pace. It was now or never. I grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and touching my nose to his.

"Don't apologize." I demanded, touching my nose to his. "Please don't apologize." I begged, tears now streaming down my face. I let go of his wrist, only to feel his hand wrap around mine, pulling it up towards his mouth. He kissed my fingers as I cried, pulling my in to a hug. I felt my hat slide down my back, landing somewhere behind me on the floor. It felt good to be in his arms, but something was still nagging me in the back of my mind. I kissed his neck as I made my way to his ear.

"I couldn't handle it if something happened to you." I whispered. He seemed to understand.

"That's why you were so upset earlier. You were scared." I felt embarrassed, being cradled like a child in his arms. What he said was true, however. I was scared; not only of the Digimon Emperor, but of losing him.

"Davis, I think I love you…" I managed through a choked sob, cut off by his bruised lips merging with mine. When we broke apart, I started crying harder. He just tightened his hold.

"It's okay, TK. We'll be okay." I felt him lightly place a kiss on my head before letting me go. I clung to him, but he plied my hands of off him. He picked up my hat, fixing my strands of hair before he put it on me. "All of us, we'll be okay." He said before turning and running back to the group before I could protest. Just another day in the Digital World.


End file.
